September 21st, 2013 Conversation
Overview Grand Theft Auto 5, David Being Banned, and other assorted things were talked about this week. Steve didn't stream, so there was much more people involved in the chat. The Chat 5:12 Bernkastelwitch: I hate colds. 5:18 Ruberbandman9: Have to agree with you there. 5:18 Mod Hatter_gal: Whatevs. 5:19 Bernkastelwitch: Hm? » So..how is everyone? 5:23 Irawesome11: dead 5:23 Mod Hatter_gal: Alright. Pretty bored. 5:23 Bernkastelwitch: I'm better than last night. 5:24 Mod Hatter_gal: You were stupidly depressed. » And kinda begging for attention. 5:24 Irawesome11: why? were you sick? 5:24 Bernkastelwitch: A combination of sickness and personal issues. 5:26 Mod Hatter_gal: So, who's at Steve's stream? He is streaming, right? 5:27 Irawesome11: ill join up 5:27 Bernkastelwitch: Nope. He's not right now. 5:27 Irawesome11: its not like anything else is going on until 10 EST 5:27 Mod Hatter_gal: I thought he was streaming. Huh. 5:28 Irawesome11: he might whenever he gets on » anyone do anything worth note today? 5:29 Mod Hatter_gal: Nope. 5:30 Bernkastelwitch: My parents anniversary is today. » Other than that nothing much. 5:30 Irawesome11: just another boring saturday here too 5:31 Bernkastelwitch: I may be getting GTA 5 tomorrow provided my parents won't be exhausted. » Though in reality I could just order it online right now but I like games as soon as possible. 5:32 Irawesome11: if you didnt preorder it you should just wait for the price to drop » because im sure it will be platinum very soon 5:33 Mod Hatter_gal: Yeah really man. 5:33 Irawesome11: or just get the PS4 edition, which they may make » i havnt heard much news on it 5:33 Mod Hatter_gal: I know you're a fucking collector or whatever, but you need to save your money where you can. 5:34 Bernkastelwitch: Eh. I like the GTA series and I hard 5 is a HUGE improvement over 4 which...I have to admit I didn't like much. And I know my local Gamestop will have a lot of copies of GTA 5 while other games like Yakuza or anything NISA and Atlus makes are hard to come by. 5:34 Irawesome11: lol 5:34 Bernkastelwitch: And I just love playing games. It's not collecting, it's getting a lot of games for different experiences. » And tis a life of a niche game lover. 5:35 Mod Hatter_gal: You called yourself a collector once. Don't say shit you don't mean. 5:35 Irawesome11: i recommend waiting for Cyber Sunday to get it 5:35 Bernkastelwitch: I couldn't find a better term other than "collector" at the time. 5:36 Irawesome11: the deals that day are rediculously cheap 5:36 Mod Hatter_gal: Besides, it's not the end of the fucking world if you wait for the price to drop. 5:36 Bernkastelwitch: I know. It's just when there's a game series I like I tend to buy a game full price. 5:36 Mod Hatter_gal: I dunno man, I've never bought a game right when it came out. Even for really good games. 5:37 Bernkastelwitch: I pre-ordered Playstation All Stars and Hatsune Miku: Project Diva F and I got Modnation Racers Day One and i haven't regretted getting them full price to be honest. » Though there may be a GOTY year edition out there soon of GTA 5 in a year or two.. I mean i knew that was gonna happen for Borderlands 2 so I waited off that. 5:40 Mod Hatter_gal: See? You've gotta take these things into consideration. » And the price would be lowered, too. 5:41 Bernkastelwitch: Yeah. I got the GOTY editions of Arkham City and Red Dead Redemption and I knew I wouldn't of gotten the DLC for them normally. 5:41 Mod Hatter_gal: Hmm, I wonder if they would port it too the PS4, too. Or just be backwards compatible. Then they could make online updates for the game if they wanted. That's how that works, right? 5:41 Bernkastelwitch: But this makes me wonder how much DLC GTA 5 will have. I know the blimp was one of them being a pre-order exclusive. » I'd get it on the PS4 if they did that. I mean there are rumors of them bringing GTA 5 to the PC And PS4. 5:42 Irawesome11: Rockstar is usually generous with their DLC 5:43 Bernkastelwitch: I know GTA 4 had two large expansion packs. Maybe 5 will do something similar like that or be RDR's DLC with mostly DLC related to online portions of the game. 5:43 Irawesome11: so realistically it wont be too expensive to get either way 5:43 Glackenburgen: anybody streamin while waiting for meek? 5:44 Bernkastelwitch: Actually I'll take a look at their selections before I decide to get GTA 5. I may finally find some games at Gamestop I thought I would never find. Just leave Grand Theft Auto 5 as a last resort if I can't find those other games. 5:44 Mod Hatter_gal: No Glack. 5:44 Irawesome11: no streams up yet 5:45 Glackenburgen: i can change that » i have the power 5:45 Bernkastelwitch: Better not be too hasty on my own purchases. If I'm going to Gamestop I might as well take a good look around at what they have to offer. I may find something I like better than GTA. » Though if I can't find the Devil May Cry HD Collection or Valkyria Chronicles at my Gamestop last time I doubt they'd be there now. » But aren't HD Collections usually hard to find either way? I know I can't find any minus the Sly Cooper HD Collection and I already own all three games. 5:48 Glackenburgen: streaming right now 5:48 Irawesome11: aight 5:49 Mod Hatter_gal: They are, yeah. 5:49 Bernkastelwitch: That explains why I can never find the DMC HD Collection around places. » Worst comes to worst I'll have to order it off of Amazon. 5:50 Mod Hatter_gal: They probably don't make that many, really. You know, to test the waters, make them more attractive. 5:52 Bernkastelwitch: That's true since most people may already have the first 3 Devil May Cry's and may not want a collection of what they already own with prettier graphics. 5:57 Techscience: Good day, gentlemen. 5:57 Bernkastelwitch: Hey Tech~. 5:57 Techscience: Ah, right-o. 5:58 Klabeckon: good evening 5:58 Bernkastelwitch: Hey Klab. 5:59 Mod Hatter_gal: Hey Klab » And hello Tech 6:00 Bernkastelwitch: Now I'm suddenly in a Youtube argument with a lot of transphobic idiots in the GTA5 Gamespot review. 6:01 Mod Hatter_gal: Goddammit Bern, we can't take you anywhere. 6:01 Klabeckon: careful bern they might be rabid 6:02 Bernkastelwitch: Eh, they want the reviewer dead because they disagree with her points and the fact that she's transgender. 6:02 Glackenburgen: about to play super scarry gaemsz 6:05 Mod Hatter_gal: Because she made points about the game being mysoginistic, right? » I heard about it. 6:06 Techscience: It's a game. 6:06 Klabeckon: i thought it was because she gave it a 9/10 instead of 10/10 6:06 Bernkastelwitch: Yes. I disagree with that but there's no reason to make Transphobic slurs. Hell some people are going after other transgenders because of that. 6:06 Techscience: People need to learn to let those go. 6:06 Mod Hatter_gal: But it's GTA. I mean, sure, people are going apeshit, but the game isn't exactly meant to appeal to girls. Also, the series as a whole is a goddamn satire. » That too, Klab. 6:07 Bernkastelwitch: It really is. You can argue that males get the same treatment as females. I'll be getting it either way. A 9/10 is still a good score. 6:08 Techscience: Bern, in this day and age, most feminit actually support inequality, so meh. » feminists* 6:09 Bernkastelwitch: I've seen feminists who support equality. We have good feminists and we have ones like Anita Sarkeesian. It just depends on where you look. 6:09 Techscience: I know there are, but really, the ones who go around supporting that women should be treated like princesses are sickening. 6:09 Bernkastelwitch: I still don't think attacking an entire group of people because of someones opinions on a game is a good idea though. 6:10 Techscience: Bern, it's the internet. 6:10 Bernkastelwitch: Though I want to say that's one reason why I was depressed last night. 6:11 Techscience: Just that? You get depressed so easily. ._. 6:11 Bernkastelwitch: It's complicated Tech. 6:13 Techscience: These days, everything seems to be complicated for everyone. /: 6:14 Bernkastelwitch: No. It really is complicated. I'll have to tell you privately soon. 6:15 Techscience: Huh. Alright. 6:16 Mod Hatter_gal: Dude, there are so few people that gonna be willing to accept transgender people. » And if they don't wanna listen, then fuck 'em. » You don't see me crying every time people can't wrap their heads on why someone is perfectly okay with never having sex and never being sexually attracted to anyone. 6:21 Techscience: Hatter has been angered by the intolerant. 6:22 Bernkastelwitch: It just sickens me when people hate Transgenders so much that they are willing to bitch at Gamespot over a transgender reviewer or worse: Avoid GTA 5 just because a transgender woman reviewed it. 6:23 Techscience: Bern, don't worry, it'll pass. 6:23 Bernkastelwitch: It's just...ugh. Okay. 6:24 Techscience: The reason people dislike transgenders is most likely because people can't feel sexually attracted to it. Whenever we come to the point of being able to change sex through means like genetics, opinion will change drastically. » Do I think so little of humanity that I think that all the hate has to do with sex? Yes, yes I do. » Or rather, hate towards trans. 6:26 Bernkastelwitch: I just dislike stuff like that. A lot when people go after Transgenders like that. People hate anything different. 6:26 Mod Hatter_gal: People have done worse things as a result of hate, Bern. » History teaches us as much. 6:26 Bernkastelwitch: I know that. I know people made gift cards of black people hanging and sent them to their parents. » But still though.. 6:26 Techscience: Eh, most people are forced to accept what is told to them since childhood, Bern. Most minds lack curiousity. 6:27 Bernkastelwitch: Why stuff like this affects me is really complicated. I know it's the Internet and I should ignore it but.. 6:28 Techscience: No more Youtube comment section for you, Bern. 6:29 Bernkastelwitch: It's also Gamefaqs as well. Youtube comments and Gamefaqs. 6:30 Techscience: No more GF then. 6:30 Bernkastelwitch: Eh. 6:31 Jao93: hullo plebes 6:31 Bernkastelwitch: Hey Jao. 6:31 Mod Hatter_gal: Hey Jao 6:31 Jao93: hai 6:32 Bernkastelwitch: We're discussing stuff. 6:32 Techscience: Good day, Jao. 6:32 Jao93: I helped a bumble bee and two zombie cicadas earlier 6:33 Techscience: Why would you help zombie cicadas? 6:33 Jao93: thought they were dead - flipped 'em upright and they came alive 6:34 Techscience: As much as I find parasites interesting, I smash them when ever I get the chance. 6:34 Jao93: no idea how this happens - they only had 2 or 3 legs and no abdomens 6:35 Techscience: Well, first of all, because the cicada itself wasn't alive. 6:35 Jao93: would you like it if anyone smushed you? 6:35 Techscience: No, but I'm sapient, parasites are not. 6:35 Jao93: bumble bee was plenty alive, just couldnt fly 6:35 Techscience: But yeah, that parasite just stimulates the cicada's body to move, it was already dead. 6:36 Jao93: went to McDonalds - food prices went up by 42 cents 6:41 Mod Hatter_gal: Oh great. » Not that I care. 6:41 Jao93: shaddup » it sucks food prices go up - not only there but everywhere else, and they always pack less anyways 6:41 Mod Hatter_gal: Wha » Fucking Glack. 6:43 Jao93: I hear tell of an RPer who not only plays opposite gender but also sexuality - thoughts? 6:44 Bernkastelwitch: Ugh. 6:44 Jao93: not you »someone else I see offsite 6:45 Mod Hatter_gal: Meh, people do it. » Nothing really wrong with it. 6:46 Techscience: It's RP. 6:46 Mod Hatter_gal: As long as they don't think they suddenly understand what is to be the opposite gender and sexuality. 6:46 Jao93: I suppose - I just find it funny when others on the listing assume the RPer is really female (he ain't) » eeehhhhh, they kinda do 6:47 Techscience: Jao, think of RPing as creating a story with several authors. 6:47 Jao93: course, the RP account has multiple mods - only the main one does that » hmm, yes 6:47 Techscience: Do you think badly of an author for making characters different from himself/herself? » Huh. The stories your read are either masterpieces, or dull as hell. 6:48 Jao93: no not really » Id say moreso dull, but ey 6:49 Techscience: How do you hate an author for making characters? » If the author makes the characters like himself/herself then the story will most likly be dull. 6:49 Jao93: nah - they RP as existing characters 6:49 Pyroblade: Still banned on Glacken 6:49 Techscience: Oh. Well that's dull, why would you RP as existing characters? D: 6:50 Jao93: idk really, tech 6:50 Tolah273: The author tells a story with said characters, An rper just pretends to be like the said real life person You don't see william shakesphere getting up in this bitch.. 6:50 Bernkastelwitch: Strange. It said he unbanned you on his channel unless Twitch is being a dumbfuck. 6:50 Ruberbandman9: I am RPing as three different characters. One more subtle than the rest. 6:51 Techscience: That depends on the RPer, Tolah. » In forum RP you usually have a person who pretty much runs the story, and others do the characters. 6:51 Jao93: I dont hate RPing in general - I just get torqued by the r-e-a-l-l-y OOC ones 6:51 Techscience: If anything, RP is a better method of creating a story, as an author will always leave treats of themselves on the character, if only one person makes the characters, then they will have several similar traits. 6:51 Glackenburgen: you are not banned shuush 6:51 Jao93: hmmmm 6:52 Techscience: traits* 6:52 Pyroblade: Are too 6:52 Mod Hatter_gal: No you're not stupid. We already unbanned you. 6:52 Jao93: this was mainly an RP account of one character on Facebook - one of what appears to be a mass of them 6:52 Mod Hatter_gal: Twice. 6:53 Techscience: Facebook is best RPG. » You can pretend to be anyone. » No story needed, no limitations! 6:53 Mod Hatter_gal: Bleh. 6:53 Tolah273: hah 6:53 Jao93: I second the bleh 6:54 Techscience: But sadly, since I dislike MMOs, I don't "play" Facebook. 6:54 Jao93: ditto peeves with really OOC roleplays in general - I just dont see the point 6:54 Ruberbandman9: *cough*thepersonI'mRPingasisstilltalkinginthechatsonowit'saquesttofigureoutwhothefakeis*cough* 6:54 Jao93: those usually go on tumblr or other forums 6:54 Ruberbandman9: wat. I don't get Twitch. 6:56 Jao93: I see someone moaned about last night's stream on dah forum - where is McWhimple? 6:56 Mod Hatter_gal: Yeah, Jao. Or even Omegle. Yes, they do RPs on Omegle. » Who did? 6:56 Bernkastelwitch: All I see on Omegle are naked guys jacking off and sleeping old ladies. 6:56 Jao93: some anon » lessee » "Korb" 6:57 Tolah273: rping is like monkeys a typewriter hopefully something good may might come out of it 6:58 Jao93: anon "Korb" wrote on forum: "BbillyK and McWhimple appearing, everyone depressed, talking about furries. What's going on?" 7:00 R3dmm: Heya 7:00 Bernkastelwitch: Hey R3. 7:01 Techscience: Tolah, but something does come from it, fun. » Or at least in my case it does. 7:03 Jao93: Bern, they still make those WOW chips - under some other name, low fat themed 7:03 Tolah273: Those things were disgusting » They tasted good so you eat the whole bag them have massive shits afterwards » like taking a laxsitive 7:05 Glackenburgen: Shoepert is streaming 7:05 Jao93: idk if Ill stick around tonight 7:06 Bernkastelwitch: Fuck the WOW CHIPS. » Those stuff made my bowels so loose that it was looser than an 89 year old Hippos asshole! UGH. 7:07 Pyroblade: How about bringing back something GOOD. Like Surge. 7:09 R3dmm: I'm glad to see the tone has been set so high, so early in the evening. 7:10 Jao93: enjoy yer stream 7:11 Mod Hatter_gal: Brb people. 7:12 Bernkastelwitch: Okay~. 7:12 Shoepert: I'm streaming 7:19 Bernkastelwitch: Huh. Realized GTA 5 is 48 dollars at Toys R Us. 7:19 Noxifer: :v 7:20 Bernkastelwitch: Noxie <3 7:21 Noxifer: stop. 7:22 Irawesome11: 48 dollars? a few days after release day? » that has to be a typo 7:23 Bernkastelwitch: Actually it was like some sort of promotion they've been doing for a few days. 7:32 Kissarmy110936: hi 7:32 Bernkastelwitch: Hey Kiss. 7:33 Irawesome11: hello kiss 7:33 Kissarmy110936: sup 7:34 Irawesome11: nothing much here 7:35 Bernkastelwitch: Other than me looking at potential games to purchase and fighting against a lot of transphobics. 7:36 Noxifer: Bern .7:37 Bernkastelwitch: Ugh. 7:41 Garrythe3rd: Anyone here? 7:42 Noxifer: No. » Beside Bern and kiss and Ira 7:42 Glackenburgen: Shoepert is streaming fez go watch 7:43 Kissarmy110936: ? 7:43 Bernkastelwitch: Oh hey its Garry. 7:57 Glackenburgen: Chat been cleared? 7:57 Sankunsama: Huh? What happened? 7:57 Bernkastelwitch: 7:57 Jorjicostava_: Mikhail! 7:59 R3dmm: He probably wanted to remove the desu 7:59 Irawesome11: lol 7:59 Bernkastelwitch: I didn't see anything that could apply to that R3. 8:00 Spotxspott: ? 8:00 R3dmm: Everything is desu to Mike. 8:00 Bernkastelwitch: All I did was mention Grand Theft Auto 5. 8:00 Glackenburgen: desu 8:00 R3dmm: I wouldn't read too much into the whole chat clear thing. 8:01 Bernkastelwitch: I blame the Illuminati. 8:01 Noxifer: >illumanati 8:02 Ruberbandman9: Looks like that chunk of the chat is gone forever. 8:02 R3dmm: I blame 8:02 Glackenburgen: I WANT TO BELIEVE 8:02 R3dmm: Everywhere I go, all I see is » Next thing we know, the chat will end up being 8:03 Irawesome11: oh well. we're boing people anyways 8:04 Noxifer: The Y Files 8:04 Glackenburgen: The M Files 8:04 R3dmm: Surely with Mike it'll be the XXX files? 8:04 Irawesome11: most likely 8:04 Glackenburgen: "Mike look, these crystals were spotted in the sky" "You know thats bullshit" 8:05 R3dmm: I'm sure there is a logical and rational explanation for it 8:05 Glackenburgen: Why cant you just believe for once? 8:05 Spotxspott: Feat. old fat argentinian smoking endlessly while participating in an alien conspiracy » And quiet it goes again 8:11 R3dmm: They've all been taken 8:12 Glackenburgen: dicks 8:13 Kissarmy110936: ass 8:17 Hatter_gal: Thanks, Twitch, for momentarily disconnecting me. » Fuck you, too. 8:18 Bernkastelwitch: Welcome to Twitch, USA. 8:18 Irawesome11: welcome back 8:19 Kissarmy110936: Piece Of Shit Car 8:20 Mod Hatter_gal: wut 8:20 Kissarmy110936: Adam Sandler - Piece Of Shit Car 8:20 Mod Hatter_gal: oh 8:21 Irawesome11: i remember when adam sandler was funny 8:21 Kissarmy110936: its very funny LOL 8:21 Bernkastelwitch: Looked at the stock of my local Gamestop online. They don't have any other games I was looking for. Dammit. 8:21 Irawesome11: ebay/amazon? 8:21 Bernkastelwitch: I'm not in the mood to purchase online right now. 8:22 Mod Hatter_gal: Except GTAV, right? 8:22 Bernkastelwitch: Actually...it looks like they have a copy of Dark Souls. » Though I don't know much about Dark Souls other than a few gameplay footage of it so I am not sure if it'll be the best use of my money. Eh, I took risks before. 8:23 Mod Hatter_gal: It's the perfect game for a person who doesn't care about plot. Like you! 8:24 Bernkastelwitch: I care about plot~. It just depends on the game. 8:24 R3dmm: Whoa, hold up there, Hatter. Dark Souls has a huge story. » You just have to work a bit harder for it than usual 8:25 Irawesome11: i saw vids about Dark Souls being broken 8:25 Mod Hatter_gal: Okay, okay, yeah, it has some subtle things. » Broken? 8:25 Bernkastelwitch: Though it's either purchase a game that is new but I am familiar with the series or go with something that may be cheap but something I do not know of whatsoever minus the fanbase. 8:26 Mod Hatter_gal: If you mean that one glitch that makes you godlike, that was fixed a long time ago. 8:26 Irawesome11: nevermind i think im thinking of a different game 8:26 Mod Hatter_gal: Hey Bern, research. 8:26 Bernkastelwitch: I know I know. 8:29 Default_everything: Greetings I have returned from my grand adventure of music and football and I have come to watch Mike's adventure in stream land 8:29 Mod Hatter_gal: Hey Default. » We're busy being dead. 8:30 Default_everything: deded 8:30 Bernkastelwitch: I'm just researching games and prices. 8:30 Spotxspott: The only time I've seen Dark Souls played it had a "Thanks, Obama!" message each time the player died 8:30 Default_everything: Did I miss any stupid conversations? 8:30 Mod Hatter_gal: Nope. » But I have some mildly interesting news. 8:31 R3dmm: People do like to mod silly things in 8:32 Mod Hatter_gal: David's been permabanned, for obvious fucking reason. » *reasons 8:32 Bernkastelwitch: Ugh...... 8:32 Default_everything: Damn so he's not coming back just so we can repeat the cycle again? 8:32 Fastrin: wait wut. David got banned? 8:33 Ruberbandman9: I'm not sure how to feel about the whole David thing. I'm just going to stay neutral on the situation. 8:33 Glackenburgen: Daves too in to the dick? 8:33 Mod Thesovietsteve: Hello Wildcats 8:33 Mod Hatter_gal: Hey Steve 8:34 Mod Thesovietsteve: Aw, David's gone? 8:34 Mod Hatter_gal: Mike personally permabanned him because of what went down yesterday. » Hello Fastrin. 8:34 Fastrin: hello' 8:34 Default_everything: And another one bites the dust 8:34 Glackenburgen: I fell asleep yesterday. shit 8:34 Bernkastelwitch: I disagree with the permaban to be honest because I know people like David have sensitive feelings. 8:34 Mod Thesovietsteve: All he did was repeatedly threatn to kill me. I haven't been that scared since I got a note saying Felix the Cat was coming after me 8:35 Default_everything: Oh god not felix the cat god forbid 8:35 Mod Thesovietsteve: He's friends with popeye the sailor and other various characters, and Albert. :c 8:35 Broadcaster Mike_nnemonic: He's too sensitive. It's for his own good. 8:35 Default_everything: Oh... that whole albert gang thing... 8:35 Glackenburgen: hahahaahahahahaha. Fuck why didnt i stay awake?! 8:35 Bernkastelwitch: Well he did say the chat was insulting his girlfriend. 8:36 Broadcaster Mike_nnemonic: The chat makes fun of everything. I personally insult myself every five minutes. He can get over it. 8:36 Bernkastelwitch: I think he was worried about her feelings over this. I've seen people like him. 8:37 Mod Hatter_gal: Boo fucking hoo. His girlfriend is insane, so I don't think she would care. Or maybe she's yandere, except not cute or Japanese. 8:37 Broadcaster Mike_nnemonic: All I'm saying is if he was genuinely getting pissed off the way he was portraying that it'd be healthier for him to just not be here because he's going to pop a vein at that rate. 8:37 Default_everything: He overreacted to Silent Hill music or something in Desert Nightmare didn't he 8:37 Bernkastelwitch: Though I guess this is for his sake. 8:37 Spotxspott: Seriously 8:37 Broadcaster Mike_nnemonic: I don't know anything about his girlfriend or if she has a name she goes by in here if she even comes here at all. I know next to nothing about her until he said her name yesterday. 8:38 R3dmm: Wait... someone said something vaguely insulting on the internet? 8:38 Bernkastelwitch: Though when it comes to these streams, there's always something that offends someone. You just have to get the humor and not take it serious. 8:39 Broadcaster Mike_nnemonic: I offend all people. I'm an asshole. » And a dick. 8:39 Kissarmy110936: lol 8:39 Spotxspott: If he's worried about the sensibility of every single thing he sees on the internet he shouldn't be hanging around places like this where people don't go out of their way to sugar coat shit 8:39 Broadcaster Mike_nnemonic: With a tiny penis. 8:39 Mod Thesovietsteve: Quite the combo there Mike 8:39 Bernkastelwitch: I think he said he'd focus on the game he is making than go to the streams so he won't be distracted. 8:39 Kissarmy110936: mike your not from china is it cant be that small 8:39 Mod Hatter_gal: Sure 8:39 Broadcaster Mike_nnemonic: My insecurities make me act a fool, apparently according to 15 year old girls. 8:39 Glackenburgen: who cares? 8:39 Mod Thesovietsteve: I think he said something about slicing me up several times. 8:39 Bernkastelwitch: Personally, I think that would be a good idea for him because to me education and learning is important. 8:40 Broadcaster Mike_nnemonic: You know what I hate about some Steam games? 8:40 Glackenburgen: Steve youd better make sure your windows and doors are locked tonight! 8:40 Mod Thesovietsteve: No steam overlay? 8:40 Broadcaster Mike_nnemonic: When it isn't enough that I'm already on fucking Steam. No, now I gotta have some weird Uplay thing going on because Ubisoft is involved and have to fucking remind me. 8:40 Spotxspott: Felix the cat is gonna hit you up #makebelieve 8:41 Mod Thesovietsteve: :< 8:41 Broadcaster Mike_nnemonic: Then you got the fucking Windows Live bullshit whatever when I'd play Kane and Lynch. 8:41 Kissarmy110936: the fuck is uplay 8:41 Bernkastelwitch: At least David helped me out of my depression for a little bit last night and today. 8:41 Spotxspott: The opposite of downlay 8:41 Mod Thesovietsteve: uplay is a browser that ubisoft installed 8:41 R3dmm: GFWL is shutting down next August, Mike. There's a little something, right? 8:41 Klabeckon: ubisoft's version of origin 8:42 Broadcaster Mike_nnemonic: I'm tempted to pirate everything ever made by Ubisoft not because I want to play their entire library but because I want to be spiteful. 8:42 Default_everything: Do it. It's satisfying if it's out of spite 8:42 Bernkastelwitch: You'll get some interesting anti-piracy stuff that way if you do. 8:42 Mod Thesovietsteve: I'd pirate her library, if you know what I mean. 8:42 Default_everything: Oh hey 999 followers 8:43 Bernkastelwitch: I hope you like shooting chickens or giving everyone eyepatches. 8:43 Glackenburgen: When miek strem 8:43 Broadcaster Mike_nnemonic: I know you're not talking about me. 8:43 Spotxspott: I might have only known about uplay through my buccaneer-assisted acquisition of a certain ubisoft game series 8:43 Default_everything: tomroorw glark 8:43 Bernkastelwitch: Who's gonna be the big 1000th follower? » To be fair some of those my be alts. » *may 8:43 Spotxspott: Just one more 8:43 Broadcaster Mike_nnemonic: If I have 999 of anything, I'm going to start banning people. 8:44 Mod Hatter_gal: But you do... 8:44 Bernkastelwitch: But what about our big 1000th follower anniversary party? 8:44 Mod Hatter_gal: Quick, someone else follow him! 8:44 Spotxspott: I'd rather have VLR » If only because I haven't played it 8:44 Broadcaster Mike_nnemonic: Who likes kittens? 8:45 Mod Hatter_gal: I do. 8:45 Broadcaster Mike_nnemonic: Damn it, you know what I'm wanting to do. 8:45 Bernkastelwitch: Oh god.8:45 Broadcaster Mike_nnemonic: Bern, you love cats, right? 8:46 1000sadpeople4mike: 8:46 Mod Hatter_gal: Lol oh geez 8:46 Broadcaster Mike_nnemonic: Oh, noevermind then. 8:46 Default_everything: Frederica can apparently turn into a cat 8:46 Bernkastelwitch: Well black cats seem to love me.. 8:46 Default_everything: And....--welp nevermind 8:46 Bernkastelwitch: Well...that username has some truth to it. 8:46 Spotxspott: Oh well 8:46 Broadcaster Mike_nnemonic: Unable to download Uplay game files. » Fuck it, I didn't want to play this shitty game anyway. » Oh now it says okay. » Have to insult it first, I get it. 8:47 Pyroblade: % bucks says it's Cat Lady 8:48 Bernkastelwitch: One of these days I'm gonna have to mail Mike a Capture card and a game and say "Stream this" in a letter. 8:48 Broadcaster Mike_nnemonic: I wouldn't know how to hook it up, Bern. » I'd pawn it. » For five bucks. 8:48 Mod Hatter_gal: Also get a restraining order. 8:48 Bernkastelwitch: It'd have an Instruction manual. An English and a Spanish side I believe. 8:49 Broadcaster Mike_nnemonic: Enough to buy a few pieces of chicken. 8:49 Mod Hatter_gal: Because you wouldn't be privy to Mike's address. 8:49 Broadcaster Mike_nnemonic: I'd wipe my ass with your literature. » So send a self-addressed stamped envelope so I can return it to you afterwards. 8:49 Bernkastelwitch: I thought you'd like to stream Deadly Premonition. And you don't trust me with anything now do you? 8:49 Broadcaster Mike_nnemonic: Bern, that's a million hour game. 8:49 Kissarmy110936: mike was you a bully in school lol your good at trolling and stuff 8:50 Broadcaster Mike_nnemonic: I don't even have the attention span to stream Don't Shit your Pants. 8:50 Grimthwacker: Hey, do you have short spurt games like Hotline Miami or Bleed? 8:50 Bernkastelwitch: How about Folklore or 3D Dot Game Heroes? 8:50 Spotxspott: RPG Maker games, however... 8:50 Grimthwacker: Bleed's a really good game to play in short spurts. 8:50 Broadcaster Mike_nnemonic: No, I was nobody in school. Behold how far I've come. 8:50 Mod Hatter_gal: He has Hotline Miami, but he won't play it. 8:50 Kissarmy110936: same lol 8:50 Broadcaster Mike_nnemonic: I think I have Bleed or something with bleed in the title. 8:50 Mod Hatter_gal: Not on stream, anyway. 8:50 Bernkastelwitch: Or I can make the demo to the Mike RPG I'm making~. 8:51 Mod Hatter_gal: It better be more worthwhile than your ad. 8:51 Spotxspott: I didn't even go to my high school graduation 8:51 Broadcaster Mike_nnemonic: Oh. They Bleed Pixels. I've got that. Never played it. Is it any good? 8:51 Bernkastelwitch: Mike hasn't seen my ad. I just made it to make it sound appealing and show the contents. 8:51 Grimthwacker: Dunno. I don't have it. » People say it's pretty good. 8:52 Default_everything: What ad 8:52 Broadcaster Mike_nnemonic: I was just going to play From Dust because I can't believe the guy behind Out of This World was responsible for this garbage. 8:52 Mod Hatter_gal: Do it. 8:52 Irawesome11: do it 8:52 Kissarmy110936: lol 8:52 Grimthwacker: Oh yeah, I forgot about that thing. 8:52 Pyroblade: The Mike Aruba guy? 8:52 Bernkastelwitch: I also suggest Deus Ex or any of its sequels. 8:52 Grimthwacker: Probably because it wasn't that good. 8:52 Pyroblade: Too long Bern 8:53 Kissarmy110936: hope we get some you was shock fan art 8:53 Psguitarist7: I suggest Hong Kong '97 8:53 Pyroblade: You want another 3 month marathon like with LSD? 8:53 Bernkastelwitch: To Mike, anythings too long. 8:53 Irawesome11: did you ever check out MDickie's "The Making of A Prophet" 8:53 Broadcaster Mike_nnemonic: What is Hong Kong '97? 8:53 Bernkastelwitch: At least with those other games, there'll be something new unlike LSD. 8:53 Kissarmy110936: powerpuff girls and crystals lol 8:54 Spotxspott: Hong Kong 97 is glorious 8:54 Psguitarist7: Hong Kong '97 is a Japanese Super Famicom shooter. 8:54 Redbear773: i suggest hell night with a different sidekick 8:54 Bernkastelwitch: What about the RPG game I sent you on Facebook? 8:54 Kissarmy110936: hell night is a hard fucking game with out the 1 girl 8:55 Mod Hatter_gal: Seriously » And those fucking controls 8:55 Bernkastelwitch: Ghost And Goblins? 8:55 Mod Hatter_gal: Must be like trudging through mud. 8:55 Kissarmy110936: lol yeah i saw the lp mike did 8:55 Klabeckon: will you be playing the one night series mike? 8:56 Grimthwacker: Out of curiosity Bern, do you own Fairy Bloom Freesia on Steam? 8:56 Bernkastelwitch: Demons Crest is an SNES game I'd like Mike to see. 8:56 Default_everything: Ewwww not the One Blight series 8:56 Grimthwacker: Surprisingly good brawler. 8:56 Bernkastelwitch: No Grim. 8:56 Irawesome11: lol 8:56 Grimthwacker: It's both anime and tough! 8:56 Mod Hatter_gal: He tried Grim. » A long ass time ago. 8:56 Psguitarist7: If you want, Mike, I can send you the rom for 8:56 Bernkastelwitch: Though Demons Crest got into the negative sales because of...religious reasons. 8:56 Mod Hatter_gal: But it turns out the sequels suck even harder than the original. 8:56 Kissarmy110936: i keep saying scp 087b and see if he can get past floor he got to last time. what was floor 30 or something 8:56 Pyroblade: I found a game called Eclipse 8:57 Default_everything: Sounds deep and spooky 8:57 Mic1111: how about (insert mario game here) 8:57 Pyroblade: rpgmaker. net/ games/3726/ 8:57 Default_everything: page not found 8:58 Bernkastelwitch: Sent a link to a rom on Demons Crest to you Mike. 8:58 Pyroblade: git rid of the spaces 8:58 Default_everything: I did 8:58 Pyroblade: Mike don't like links cus....well it's Mike's stream 8:58 Broadcaster Mike_nnemonic: Huh... 8:58 Default_everything: oh wait » I missed one of the spaces 8:58 Tolah273: i won fairy bloom freesia » *own 8:58 Mod Hatter_gal: 8:59 Default_everything: Hooorah.... another horror game thiiiinng....... uuuugggghhh 8:59 Bernkastelwitch: Funny I remember Demons Crest but didn't realize it was an obscure game. 8:59 Pyroblade: Sorry 8:59 Default_everything: Inspired by silent hill... ooooffff cooooururuurursssee... 8:59 Kissarmy110936: lol 8:59 Default_everything: This game hurts me 8:59 Pyroblade: AND Clock Tower 8:59 Default_everything: Hahaha! Rating 18+ sooooo professional! 8:59 Spotxspott: <削除されたリンク> 8:59 Psguitarist7: Just sent you a link for the Hong Kong '97 rom. 8:59 Pyroblade: WTF Moon speek? 8:59 Default_everything: Number of players:1! AHAHA so professional !9:00 Spotxspott: I think that 2D flash game is the closest Mike will ever come to playing Clock Tower 9:00 Default_everything: And the default animu graphics ahahahahahhahaa 9:00 Spotxspott: With the guy in the Gonzo mask 9:00 Bernkastelwitch: Clock Tower for the PS1 would also work~. 9:00 Default_everything: And orindary high school girl baaahahahaha 9:00 Pyroblade: Oh! 9:00 Kissarmy110936: wonder if mike still wants tits drawing for more scp game 9:00 Spotxspott: Oup Category:Conversation Category:Default